The invention relates to an ice crampon comprising a metal armature composed of:                a horizontal support plate equipped with vertical anchoring spikes,        at least one front spike in the form of a blade salient from the front part of the armature,        and means for adjusting the length of said front spike between a withdrawn position and an advanced position.        